1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a waveform-shaping circuit, a liquid crystal display device having the same, and a driving method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in a Thin-Film-Transistor Liquid-Crystal-Display (TFT-LCD), a scanning line is used for transmitting a scanning signal to a thin film transistor in order to turn on the thin film transistor. A data line is used for transmitting a data signal to a pixel unit when the thin film transistor is turned on in order to charge the pixel unit and control a display of the pixel unit. Wherein, the pixel units can respectively display a red color, a green color, and a blue color.
With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a waveform diagram of scanning signals at two sides and a middle portion of a same panel in the conventional art. FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 are a schematic structure diagram and timing control waveform diagram of scanning signals in the conventional art. Through a rising edge of a first clock signal to trigger a rising edge of the scanning signal, and through a rising edge of a second clock signal to trigger a falling edge of the scanning signal. As shown in FIG. 1, in a liquid crystal display device of the conventional art, the scanning signal is affected by resistors and capacitors, and a originally normal scanning signal will deform such that a waveform (waveform A) of a scanning signal at two sides of a panel and a waveform (waveform B) of a scanning signal at middle portion of the panel are obviously different. Therefore, conduction times of all thin film transistors in each row exist greater difference so as to generate a display difference and serious affect the display quality of a TFT-LCD.